


The White Horse

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: Just read it. It's a SwanQueen story. By the way, Regina didn't know that Emma is part of the horse. Like I just said it, "READ IT."





	The White Horse

In the stables, the brunette woman walked toward the pen, saw the white horse and gaped in awe when she got closer to her. She wondered how the horse was there all the times. She remembered it was an empty pen since several years and her thoughts about the white horse that have beauty. The brunette woman was Regina Mills, she loved to ride the horses every afternoon with her son and spend her time with the horses on the weekends if she has time from her hectic schedule being a mayor of Storybrooke. She has been running for this town for 2 years since she adopted her son, Henry. 

In her mind, it was reeling about the white horse and it has been stopped by interrupting by the stables man who worked in the stables for the years and living in the cabin near the stables and grasslands. The bearded man in the overalls, cowboy hat and boots. 

“Howdy, Regina. I see that you have a connection with that horse.” Mr. Fuller said. 

“Hello Mr. Fuller. Yes dear. Where is that horse coming from?” She replied. 

“I found her near my cabin. Well, she was not injured and I decided to drag her to here so no one will ride her. She has been there for few days.” He scratched his neck and looked at the white horse. 

“What is her name?” Regina started to pet the horse’s neck and said. 

“No one named her but I found a note and it is Emma.” He crossed his arms and replied. 

“Oh Emma. That’s beautiful name.” She raised her eyebrows, looked back and forth between Emma and Mr. Fuller. 

“Yeah, Someone said that it is Emma and she has been running over the grasslands yesterday. You should have seen her. It is so beautiful to see her with a shining star.” Mr. Fuller walked to the saddle room, grabbed it then back to them and put a saddle on Emma’s back. 

“Really? I am willing to ride her.” Regina smiled at the gesture from Mr. Fuller. 

“Go ahead and take her for a ride. But be safe. See you around.” He tipped his cowboy hat and left the stables. Regina smiled at her and petted on the horse’s nose then heard her neighing. She laughed, dragged her outside from the stables to the grasslands. 

In the grasslands, Regina rode on Emma for few hours from sunset to sundown. It was carefree to see Emma running through the grasslands. She smiled, heard her neighing and walked back to the stables. She got the saddle off then put aside away and looked at Emma. 

“Thank you Emma. It’s been fun riding with you.” Regina kissed on Emma’s nose and heard her neighing. She laughed and walked back to her car. The horse went into a human form. The blonde woman walked and watched the brunette woman getting in the car and drove away. 

“You’re welcome, Regina Mills.” Emma spoke and smiled. 

The next afternoon, Regina was back from her work to the stables, excited to ride on Emma again and strode toward the pen to see her. It was a white horse again. Emma walked toward her and gently shove her. The brunette woman laughed, put the saddle on it and got on Emma then drove her away to the grasslands. She rode again. Mr. Fuller watched them and smiled then left them alone in the grasslands. 

Until, Regina got tired and decided that it is time to get Emma back to the stables. They walked to the pen and saddle was put away. The brunette woman kissed her nose and closed the pen then strode away until she heard the hoof and turned around to find the blonde woman in Emma’s pen. She didn’t see the white horse but the only woman in the pen. 

“Who are you? Where is Emma?” Regina said. 

“I’m Emma.” The blonde woman in the white sundress opened the pen and stood in front of her. The brunette woman stared at her for a while and studied on the blonde’s face. Her features were beautiful. The pale pink lips, the emerald eyes, the blonde curls and the beauty of the shining star. 

“But.. Where is Emma the horse?” 

“I’m a horse that you rode in the grasslands.” 

“Impossible.” 

“I can show you.” Emma smiled, stepped back 3 times and formed herself in a white horse. Regina’s mouth hung open while she saw the form of the white horse in Emma’s human form. 

“You’re Emma.” Regina stuttered her words. 

“Yes, I am.” Emma smiled. 

“But how?” The brunette knitted her eyebrows and reeling her thoughts. 

“I’m a magician. But you can call me a witch.” The blonde intertwined her hands and looked at her. 

“Witch? Wow. Can you form any animal?” Regina asked. 

“No. I can’t. This horse form is only the animal I knew. Any questions?” The blonde paced back and forth then looked at her for a while. 

“How long does you have been a horse and human form?” The brunette spoke. 

“Long time.” Emma hesitantly spoke in uncomfortable tone. 

“How long?” Regina replied with a serious tone. 

Emma didn’t know how to say it to her but was nervous about the reaction from the brunette woman. She looked around to see no one around in the stables or outside of the stables then back to her and continued. 

“Since 1648.” The blonde hesitantly smiled. 

“It was 367 years ago! Wait a minute, how old are you really?” 

“I am 567 years old but now, you see me in my human form and I am looking so younger than you think I am.” Emma replied with a grave tone. 

“Wow, you look so younger and what will you supposed to be that younger form?” Regina was taken back when she heard the number and studied on the full form of her and asked. 

“I was 18 years old when I turned to be a witch and found out that I have powers. But it’s for other time.” The blonde rolled her eyes, crossed her arms on the chest. 

“Wow. Not bad for 18 years old. Anyway, What is your real name?” The brunette smiled and spoke in a gentle tone. 

“Emmaline Charlotte Swan. So, you can call me Emma.” The blonde shook her head and laughed then continued. 

“Emmaline… What a beautiful name. I’m Re—“ Regina smiled gently and spoke until she was not finished with her sentence when the blonde interrupted her. 

“Regina Maria Mills. Yes, I knew you somewhat in several years ago.” Emma spoke. 

“Wow. You must be a witch. How did you know me well?” Regina knitted her eyebrows and nodded. 

“Well, according to your family’s name, it was from your mother, Cora Janelle Mills.” Emma shrugged and smiled. 

“Janelle?” Regina giggled at her mother’s middle name and spoke. 

“Yes, it is. Why?” Emma smiled. 

“I thought I never asked my mother for her middle name. But Janelle? Wow, it should be common for somewhere else.” Regina muttered under her breath but Emma heard it and giggled. 

“Yes, it is. Anyway, I think that I let you go now. See you then” Emma turned around and walked away until she heard the brunette yelled, ran toward her and touched her then they fell apart from the light blasting them. Emma gaped in shock while she was getting up from the ground and looked back at the brunette woman who was in shock. Regina got up slowly then looked at her hands then up at her.

“What happened?” Regina spoke. 

“It seems that you have magic.” The blonde looked at her and wondered how Regina got her magic. 

“Me. Me. No. I have no magic. My mother took my magic away when I was younger.” Regina frowned. 

“No. It’s a curse that your mother spelled on you. It worked.” Emma lit up and continued. 

“What? Curse? Impossible but how!?” The brunette spoke in anger tone. 

“True Love.” Emma smiled gently.

“You? True Love? What?” Regina was confused. 

“Yes, we are bonded through the true love. That’s why you came to see me everyday. So how did you feel when you saw me as the white horse?” Emma spoke. 

“I thought that you’re beautiful. I felt something dragged to you. I can’t explain how.” The brunette shook her head and looked at her like she had been falling apart. 

“What does your heart say?” The blonde nodded and continued. 

“My heart said that I have to go to you and stay with you. I don’t know why I am doing this.” The brunette replied. 

“It’s obvious that you already love me. Is it?” The blonde moved a little to get closer to her. 

“I… I… Yes…” Regina stuttered her words. 

“And I You” Emma spoke. 

They moved closer and intertwined their hands to make a magic together then looked at their joined hands and knew that they’re true loves. Then they looked up and leaned to kiss each other. The light blasted over the town and they were locked in their kiss until they broke apart for the air. They smiled. Emma stepped back and changed the form to a white horse. Regina smiled widely and got on the white horse then they rode away until they’re free. 

Mr. Fuller was watching them and smiled gently then continued.

“True Love is the best thing that can break any curses. Well, it’s all about the savior and the queen.”


End file.
